Yshan - Memento Finis
by M. Kye
Summary: Pour être un guerrier, la science du combat ne suffit pas. Au-delà des victoires, au-delà des blessures, il y a la perte - la perte de soi, la perte de ceux qu'on protège. Ce sont les cicatrices qui ne s'effacent jamais, et elles gardent parfois la mémoire de visages inattendus. One-shot, OC. Rated "T" par précaution.


_Disclaimer : je ne possède rien de World of Warcraft, pas même les persos que j'ai créé dans le jeu (selon les termes de l'EULA)._

 _Ecrit en 2005, à l'époque où j'avais rejoint la guilde RP Odyssea sur Kirin Tor - un snapshot pour illustrer une partie de la psychologie d'un de mes persos de jeu (Yshan, NE / F / Warrior). Ne correspond à aucune quête particulière en jeu._

 _C'est un entrelacement de différents instantanés dans la mémoire d'Yshan [seul le dernier passage est "au présent"]._

 _Inspiration : "Memento Finis" est une devise qu'on trouve dans l'histoire des Templiers, elle a un double sens (Google it). La fin de l'histoire est influencée par la chanson "Septembre, en attendant" de Noir Désir [dans la version d'origine, les premiers couplets sont inclus à la fin de l'histoire]._

* * *

Une lame qui siffle. Une esquive. Une riposte.

L'autre lame qui achève. Qui ressort comme un éclair, pour venir parer. Pas le temps de penser. Sentir venir la haine, s'écarter, frapper.

Un visage fou qui hurle et part à la renverse.

Brûlure d'une lame dans le flanc. Sensation chaude, poisseuse.

Encore quatre. Les robes ne résistent pas beaucoup, mais...

Impression de vertige, froid et brûlant.

... la magie d'ombre mord la chair et l'âme. Frapper, tourner, parer.

Un cri déchirant qu'elle entend à peine. Dans la pénombre bleue, un ennemi tombe.

Encore trois.

* * *

Yshan abaisse son bras couvert de sueur. Sa main crispée sur la poignée de l'épée tremble un peu, comme si le poids de la lame devenait trop lourd pour elle qui n'était encore qu'une trop jeune fille.

Un instant, les cheveux longs viennent voiler le regard lumineux qui vacille de lassitude.

"Continue à frapper !"

La voix résonne, sèche, froide, comme un claquement de fouet aux oreilles sensibles, perce la brume de fatigue pour atteindre l'esprit. Elle tressaille, comme brûlée au fer par les mots.

Elle ne voit que le mannequin de bois aux multiples entailles la railler en silence de ses efforts futiles, mais devine, s'approchant en silence, le pas ferme de celui que tous, ici, appellent "maître".

Alors, elle serre les dents et les poings, et relève son arme pour porter un nouveau coup.

Vif comme un serpent, un jonc tressé vient tracer un sillon de douleur ardente sur sa hanche, la faisant trébucher, presque tomber.

"Bouge ! Ne reste pas immobile ! Lui rendra les coups."

Elle sent, au bord des yeux, la morsure acide des larmes contenues. Ses jambes sont de plomb et de feu, indociles, rétives à des ordres que son esprit tarde à envoyer.

Un pas de côté, un coup, un retrait, une feinte.

Dans la brume du matin, sous des yeux sévères et impassibles, l'exercice continue.

* * *

Les lames virevoltent, se croisent, se dédoublent à travers la buée salée. Autant de lames, autant d'ennemis qui deviennent, l'espace d'un instant, des fantômes aux contours flous...

Un choc. Une brume rouge. Le sel devient chaud et âcre, épais. L'univers revient en place, les lames tournent encore.

Ses bras sont de plomb fondu.

Mais ils tombent, encore, encore. Ils tombent toujours, dans le rouge qui grandit, dans les coups qui redoublent.

Bruit d'armure brisée, craquement d'os.

Cri de douleur, différent. Ne pas se retourner, pas encore, espérer...

Plus que deux. Une feinte, un instant, le temps de faire volte-face... Elle recule, blessée.

Un cri de défi, une course désespérée.

De nouveau, la danse des lames au milieu des ruines.

* * *

"Yshan, approche."

Elle s'avance d'un pas hésitant. Son visage est encore marqué par les efforts, creusé de marques de sel effacées par l'eau froide aspergée à la hâte. Les cheveux bleus pendent en mèches longues et indisciplinées, en un contraste presque douloureux avec le mouvement lent, torturé à force d'être contenu et contrôlé, avec les gestes dans lesquels la détermination et la force ne servent qu'à contraindre le naturel pour le modeler au gré des ordres.

Le maître lui tourne le dos. Par le balcon, il regarde, en contrebas, la lueur pâle du puits de lune et le ballet imprévisible des esprits follets.

Elle s'incline à la manière des siens, en signe de respect et d'obéissance, puis recule d'un pas et s'agenouille. Sur son visage encore vierge de toute marque, l'étonnement se mêle à l'inquiétude.

"Bientôt, tu vas partir, faire tes pas dans le vaste monde au-delà de Teldrassil, notre nouvel arbre."

Ce n'est pas une question, n'appelle à aucun commentaire. Son acquiescement n'est qu'un hochement muet du menton, si bref que son existence n'a d'importance que pour elle, pour donner corps à sa pensée.

"Ce matin encore, tu as suivi l'exercice avec les autres, tu as frappé sur le mannequin..."

Un instant de silence, le temps pour elle d'imaginer la question, de s'évader dans les mille réponses possibles, de redouter l'instant qui vient.

"... Yshan, pourquoi frappais-tu ce tronc ?"

Elle veux réfléchir, penser, contrôler, mais les mots sont déjà sortis de sa bouche.

"Mais c'est votre ordre, maître, c'est vous qui nous dites quoi faire !"

En même temps, dans le flot de paroles qui s'enchevêtre avec le flot de pensées, elle réalise la candeur de sa réponse, qui n'est que le reflet de la stupidité de l'acte lui-même. Sa phrase se termine en un murmure brisé, la force l'abandonnant en même temps que toutes les certitudes de l'apprentissage.

"Je... je ne sais pas..."

Le maître se retourne. Il sourit, un sourire amusé mais dénué de cette sévérité acide qui en faisait un être redouté et dominateur.

"C'était la seule chose que je ne pouvais t'enseigner, Yshan."

Il s'approche, dégaine ses épées serpentines qui tracent devant lui des sillons lumineux dans l'air avant de venir en position de garde tranquille, comme si leur existence propre ne pesait rien, comme si elles n'étaient faites que de volonté et de précision.

"Ton corps peut apprendre les mouvements, ton esprit les séquences et les ruses, ta volonté la force de durer et d'endurer... mais ce qui fera de toi une combattante, ce qui fera la différence entre ta vie et ta mort, ce qui te fera aller au combat avec la volonté de vaincre et de survivre, je ne peux te l'apprendre."

Il rengaine ses lames d'un geste.

"Mais réfléchis à celà, et à celà seulement si tu n'a pas le temps pour autre chose - réfléchis, avant d'engager chaque combat, à ce que tu veux en obtenir."

Il se détourne, revient à sa contemplation de la forêt. Signe, pour elle, que l'entretien est terminé. Elle se relève, encore hésitante, prête à quitter le hâvre et partir.

"Pense à ton but, Yshan."

Ces mots, étrangement, ne sonnent pas comme l'adieu auquel elle s'attendait. Tout au plus comme un au-revoir.

* * *

Souffle court. Frapper encore. Plus vite.

Le rictus fou devient grimace. La lame ressort.

L'autre prend sa place.

Ignorer la douleur, avancer d'un pas, frapper... empêcher qu'il recule.

Encore un coup, dans le voile persistant de la fatigue qui brûle...

Il tombe, c'est fini. La buée rouge s'effrite.

Volte-face, alors que la conscience regagne du terrain... la peur, un instant, que le combat fini...

... vaincre ait été vain ?

Elle est là, immobile, le souffle déjà muet. Au milieu des follets qui dansent, impassibles, elle repose allongée sur les dalles en ruine, comme pour un repos si bien mérité... mais le sang rouge qui sourde dans les creux et étire ses fils vers l'herbe déjà froide murmure l'éloge funèbre de celle qui n'est plus.

Et tout s'éteint, tout est noir soudain, alors que la jeune elfe secoue la tête sans comprendre, pour changer, dans un geste futile, la réalité et repousser l'entêtante litanie de ceux qui ont échoué...

Elle s'approche, lentement, comme à regret.

* * *

Etrange comme les pas, maintenant, résonnent différemment...

Le métal de ses bottes crisse légèrement contre le bois du sol, donnant à la démarche le souffle triste et lancinant de l'arbre qui ploie un peu plus chaque seconde et dont on se demande si un jour il finira par s'abattre...

Etrange comme cette silhouette vers laquelle elle se dirige lui semble moins dominatrice mais toujours aussi redoutable...

La jeune elfe s'arrête à trois pas de celui qui semble avoir fait de cette balustrade sa compagne de méditation pour l'éternité. Elle salue avec respect et déférence, puis se redresse et attend.

Sur son visage, sur son armure, les signes d'un combat encore frais dans son corps et dans son esprit, restes d'efforts et de douleurs sublimés en questions auxquelles ni la mort ni la survie n'ont su répondre.

"Parle, Yshan."

"Maître, j'ai fait ce que je devais faire. J'ai tué les corrompus."

Un instant de silence.

"Qu'est-ce qui pèse sur ta conscience, Yshan ?"

Encore un silence, alors que les souvenirs affluent, que les mots lui manquent, que le calme se fendille et se brise sous le flot des regrets et des doutes.

Elle se mord la lèvre pour ne pas crier, pour ne pas pleurer pour ce vide qu'elle ressent sans en comprendre la raison.

"Je... elle est morte, maître. Je n'ai pas pu la sauver, pas su..."

Un sanglot parvient à franchir le barrage pour venir briser les mots éparpillés, larmes qui se brisent en s'écrasant au sol.

"... pas su la défendre... je l'ai aidée, mais... mais elle n'a pas survécu."

Elle a le regard perdu dans des brumes disparues, dans les lueurs bleues d'une nuit où des yeux noirs se ferment et disparaissent sans qu'elle puisse les retenir...

Trois pas martèlent le sol.

Deux mains, fines mais rudes, se posent sur ses épaules en un geste exempt de reproches tout autant que de pitié ou de compassion.

"Reviens dans le présent, Yshan."

Un autre sanglot est ravalé de justesse.

"Oui, maître."

"A quoi as-tu pensé, à ce moment-là ?"

La question ne la surprend pas. Elle s'y attendait. Elle l'espérait et la redoutait en même temps.

Mais les mots lui manquent.

"As-tu pensé à elle - cette personne inconnue qui est morte ? As-tu pensé à eux - ces corrompus qui devaient mourir ? As-tu pensé à toi, à ton rôle dans ce combat ?"

Le tourbillon de souvenirs éclate, se disperse, s'agglomère en un kaléidoscope d'instants sans suite, d'éclats de sang éclaboussés dont le désordre révèle la logique et la signification.

Elle secoue la tête négativement. Oui, elle a pensé à celle qui est morte... oui, elle a pensé à ceux qui devaient mourir... comment aurait-elle pu penser à elle-même ?

"C'est la dernière clé du guerrier, Yshan. La plus difficile à trouver, celle qui s'échappe sans cesse. Celle qui, ajoutée aux deux autres, fait que ton combat est certain et que le doute disparait."

Il lui redresse la tête, recule d'un pas et la regarde avec gravité et un respect nouveau. Elle a l'impression, diffuse mais persistante, que, cette fois, c'est bien un adieu.

"Que ceci soit mon dernier conseil, Yshan : songe à ta fin."

* * *

Yshan pose un genou en terre, ôte son gantelet et, d'une main hésitante, vient fermer les paupières pour cacher ce regard noir figé.

Le monde, lentement, retrouve son souffle...

"Puisses-tu me pardonner mes erreurs..."

Son regard lumineux se pose sur l'arme tombée à terre. Un instant, l'idée de la remettre dans la main de celle qui l'a maniée lui traverse l'esprit...

"... et puissent les esprits de ton peuple te montrer le chemin."

Elle secoue la tête, encore une fois, mais ce n'est plus un geste de refus mais une acceptation du destin.

Elle se relève, essuie les gouttes de sueur presque figées, regarde une dernière fois la silhouette brisée qui gise là, dernier témoin des instants de fureur envolés.

"Adieu... qu'Elune, si elle le veut, fasse que ce n'ait pas été en vain..."

Un soupir.

"Adieu, fille de Durotar."

Puis, elle tourne les talons, et part en marchant lentement, d'un pas qui s'assure peu à peu à mesure qu'elle avance vers la forêt proche.

Et elle murmure, comme pour elle seule :

"Ne sois pas oubliée."

Derrière, dans la nuit bleue, les ombres, peu à peu, se referment sur les corps immobiles.


End file.
